the_age_of_resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
Naia
Naia is one of the four tritagonists of Netflix's The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance. ''She is also the main protagonist of The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance book series. ''The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance The First Thing I Remember Is Fire At an unknown point, Naia befriended the Spriton Gelfling, Kylan. Hearing news of her brother's capture by the Skeksis and Rian allegedly killing Mira, she immediately went to hunt him down. They managed to track him to a podling tavern and corner him. Rian immediately recognizes her as Gurjin's twin sister. Naia announces she plans to turn him over to the Skeksis and trade him with her brother's freedom. However, the situation gets complicated when Tavra, daughter of the All-Maudra, has come to take Rian to Ha'rar for allegedly murdering a member of her Vapra clan. Rian, fed up by Naia and Tavra's arguing, showed them a vial of Mira's essence and offered to dreamfast with him to learn the truth. Naia refused to Dreamfast but Kylan decided to take the risk. Tavra joined in as well, knowing her mother would want to know the truth. Naia decided to dreamfast as well but swore to kill Rian if she lost her mind. However, the dreamfast went as normal as possible and Naia learned that Rian did not murder Mira but that her essence was drained by the Skeksis, whoewere her true murderers. Naia also learned that her brother had selflessly stayed behind to ensure Rian's escape. During the Dreamfast, they also made an dream-etching, causing Ordon (who had joined the dreamfasting) to believe they were all in danger. Now believing Rian, Tavra, Naia and Kylan went to the castle to free Gurjin while Ordon and Rian went to Ha'rar, all five Gelfling promising to make it there. She Knows All the Secrets Later, at the castle, Naia, Tavra and Kylan made it to the Skeksis' dungeons. Tavra went to follow SkekSo, with Naia warning the princess not to die. Kylan and Naia made it to the dungeons that Gurjin was being held and freed him. Naia, Gurjin and Kylan learned that the Skeksis SkekSil had SkekMal kidnap Rian and was taking him to the castle. Naia and Gurjin personally went to rescue him while Kylan stayed behind and waited for them. Gurjin and Naia were able to free Rian and take him back home. When Rian told them of his father's death and revealed that he had never seen a Skeksis like SkekMal before. Naia convinces him to show them via dreamfasting. However, instead of normally dreamfasting, Naia woke up in the Dream Space, where she learned from Aughra that their world was dying. However, Seladon refuses to submit, causing Aughra to return her to her body. Naia learns of Brea and Deet's part in the tale and that they all must save Thra. Naia asks Aughra what their job is, and the old woman tells Naia that she, Gurjin, and Kylan to go to all seven corners of Thra and unite the seven Gelfling clans. Afterwards, Aughra sent Naia back to her own body. Category:Characters Category:The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance characters Category:Shadows of the Dark Crystal characters Category:Song of the Dark Crystal characters Category:Tides of the Dark Crystal characters Category:Flames of the Dark Crystal characters Category:Heroines Category:Drenchen Clan Category:Season One Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Princesses Category:Main Characters